creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Piblart
Piblart is a kingdom on the Minecraft World. Although it does not border it, trade relations between it and the nation of Zolast are strong, via oceanic routes. Relations remain strong as the kings of both regions are first cousins, initially being raised together before the founding of Piblart. Etymology The name of the kingdom is simply the name of its founding king, Piblart Maulkopp, in a similar manner to the nation of Nuhrlund on Primarea, Diakatan. Geography The terrain of Piblart consists of hilly taiga forests and elevated grasslands. They are currently working on expanding their borders throughout the newly discovered, wild region. Biodiversity Wildlife Horses, sheep, and wolves are particularly common in the forests and grasslands of Piblart. Pigs are fairly common as well, and red foxes are seen fairly often. Travelers must remain on the look out for Creepers and Giant Spiders, which are seemingly more common than other related nations, like Zolast. A large number of foxes roam the areas surrounding the town of Skurv and often try scavenging off of the locals' way of life there. Several no-kill traps are set up to handle the mischievous creatures. Vegetation History While raised alongside his cousin in the nation of Zolast and given a parcel of land upon which to live, Piblart Maulkopp would come to abandon his home to strike out anew. When word of village raids across Zolast even into the Hitormis Mountains, the nobles became increasingly concerned upon hearing that these pillagers were not just in Zolast but elsewhere in neighboring kingdoms, Piblart volunteered to take a number of colonists with him across the sea to establish a new nation and see if raiders existed over there, as well. An unimaginative person creatively, New-King Maulkopp named his new nation Piblart, less in narcissistic honor of himself and more because he couldn't come up with a name and the situation was getting awkward. Culture Government Language Infrastructure Currency The few towns that dot the region trade in emeralds, brought over in coffers from Zolast. No emeralds have been found in Piblart territory as of yet and it is not yet known if the currency standard will need to eventually change or if emerald veins can be procured in this area as well. Traffic Roads Currently, no roads have been built in Piblart and citizens must make their way around the terrain on their own. Th concept of roadways has not been lost upon the king however and he does plan to implement cobblestone paths at some point. Recently, a cobblestone walkway to the newly founded settlement of Skurv has been established known as Segway Path. Resource Deposits Currently, Piblart is only known for its abundant coal and iron deposits. Little mining exploration has occurred in the region thus far. Military Notable Locations Foxglove Forest *Kingsmound, hollowed out hill and home to King Maulkopp *Segway Path *Skurv, taiga settlement Fungiferous Forest *Punchwood, walled capital city *Chateau Blud, Pillager mansion Sunflower Fields *Coal Chasm Mine *Sunflower Retreat Notable Piblartians *King Piblart Maulkopp, founding and current ruler of the kingdom Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Minecraft Fanon Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Kingdoms